


Waves

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [65]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Also fluff, F/M, Super Smut, the sweet love and giggles our favorite agents deserve, xf porn battle 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Written for The X Files Porn Battle of 2018! Mulder and Scully enjoy his waterbed.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> 74: Mulder and Scully put the waterbed and mirror above it to good use

“I don’t understand how this just appeared in your apartment.” Scully says as she lays down on Mulder’s waterbed.

It moves around her as he throws himself down next to her. They move on the waves for a moment and Scully stares up at the image of the two of them in the mirror.

She can’t help but laugh.

Mulder props himself up on his elbow to look at her. He’s smiling down lovingly so she’s surprised by the sudden way he begins to tickle her.

His fingers move around on her ribs and a long string of giggles and curses comes from her mouth. She tries to curl in on her self and then tries to get away from him but soon he’s pinned her down.

They kiss softly and Scully’s hands wind around his neck and into his hair.

It’s not their first time making love but it will be their first time on his mysterious waterbed.

The cool water moves with their every move and when Mulder tries to move for a better angle a wave throws him in the other direction. The momentum of his fall sends Scully rolling across the bed to him where he swiftly grabs on to her as he chuckles.

They laugh together for a couple minutes and Scully once again watches them in the mirror.

“Do you think the mirror will be distracting? I’m not convinced I want to see what I look like during sex.” She says as she snuggles against her partner.

Mulder wiggles his eyebrows at her in the reflection, “Why not? You look incredible during sex. By far the best sight in the world. So damn sexy.”

He grabs her ass for emphasis and rolls on top of her to begin kissing her again. Through both of their jeans, she can feel the ridge of his erection moving against her hip and she begins to kiss him with more ferocity.

In a blur, Mulder divests her of every scrap of clothing and moves his head between her legs.

Scully throws her head back as his tongue makes contact with her clit. For the first few minutes her eyes are closed in pleasure but then she remembers the mirror.

After a moment of debate curiosity wins out and she looks up.

The reflection shows her small pale body stretched out across the bed enticingly. She watches herself as her hand moves of its own accord to her breast and a surge of wet heat moves between her thighs as she watches herself fondling her breasts. Moving her eyes downward she sees Mulder crouched between her legs. His bronzed muscular back and dark head are all she sees in the reflection. Seeing the movement of his head in the mirror matching up with the feeling brings her closer to the edge. Carefully she watches herself as she moves her hands down to his head and laces her fingers through his hair.

Mulder slips two fingers inside of her and she bucks up with a small noise.

“Fuck.” Mulder mutters against her. She feels the words inside her and shudders.

“Oh, God so hot.” Mulder says and she looks away from the tantalizing picture above to meet his eyes. She realizes that he’s been watching her, watching them and her cheeks pinken.

“Don’t stop.” Mulder orders with an intense gaze. Scully smiles as she sees him humping the bed to find some relief of his own.

So she obeys and looks back at her second self in the mirror.

“Jesus.” She sputters as he moves his free hand up to pluck at her nipple. She laces her fingers through his and they massage her tit together. It’s this that finally sets her over the edge.

Squirming and bucking into Mulder’s face Scully cums violently.

When the moment passes her breathing is shallow and fast. Mulder kisses his way up her body and holds her for a couple minutes as she catches her breath.

As soon as she has the energy she looks up at his face. His hair is sticking up in all directions and his eyes dance with love and joy. The wetness on his face makes him look even dearer and Scully’s heart squeezes.

Moving quickly, startling him, she begins to take his clothes off.

Soon he’s over and inside of her. At first, her eyes are shut once again and her head thrown back until she remembers the mirror.

Its siren call forces her to open her eyes and she is greeted with a very pleasant sight. The movement of Mulder’s well-sculpted ass is hypnotic and, combined with the waterbed sensation of floating; Scully feels her body prepare for another orgasm.

Mulder mumbles into her neck about how sexy it is that she’s watching them before beginning to suck on her sensitive skin.

Scully’s hands move down to Mulder’s ass where she moves with his thrusts. He’s so strong and beautiful in the reflection.

Powerful.

And God Scully feels her orgasm hit her like a semi. It takes Mulder by surprise too and he groans and cums with her.

When she is spent she strokes Mulder’s back and enjoys the solid warmth and weight of Mulder’s body.

“… Love…” Mulder mutters against her shoulder and she gives a small laugh.

“You too.” She whispers and watches herself kiss his forehead.

When they are cleaned up and snuggling under the sheets a few minutes later Scully finds her eyes drawn to the reflection once again.

Her eyes meet Mulder’s and they smile at each other.

“It’s like a dream.” Mulder says in awe and Scully feels a sudden lump in her throat because he’s right, it is like a dream.

She strokes his face and kisses his jaw.

“I like the mirror. Maybe I’ll write a thank you note to whatever little elves brought it to you.”

Mulder gives a full-throated laugh and pulls her closer.

She watches their reflections until finally her eyes droop closed with sleep.


End file.
